Seemingly Perfect
by Adjuel
Summary: Shounen ai: Kira has a crush... on who he assume's is his sister's boyfriend... AsuKira... Complete! light shoujo ai also...
1. Chapter 1

F.Y.I.: The timeline is after the war, and, well... I guess a bit AU(?), 'cause Athrun and Cagalli never hooked up, and neither did Lacus and Kira. K? Good...

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

_Emphasis_ on a word

Seemingly Perfect

by: Adjuel

He knew the second they walked in together what a mistake he had made. He knew the second all eyes turned to the perfect couple. Hand in hand, matching mega-watt smiles plastered on their faces, the aurora of love encircling them, looking just like Cinderella and Prince Charming: yes, he knew all too well he had made a mistake. And for a minute, he swore heart must have stopped.

They walked in nonchalantly, stealing glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. When their eyes caught, the girl would immediately advert her eyes and blush a pretty crimson. The teen accompanying her would politely look away, an unreadable expression crossing his exquisite features.

_'Gah, they look perfect together,'_ he thought as his stomach twisted painfully in agony, thinking of how he should have confessed his love before the ball, not after like he was planning. He felt sick, thinking of how they made such a sweet couple.

The ball that was being thrown to celebrate peace among the Earth Alliance Forces and the PLANTs. Although, to begin with, neither was sure of where to hold such an important occasion. Thankfully, the Princess of Orb had stepped in and offered to host the event, seeing as how Orb had stayed neutral through the monstrosity. How he despised the war...

Snapping back to reality, the boy stared intently at the girl and her escort.

A lovely teal, tea-length dress molded to a pretty young women's shapely body, puffing out from the waist down. The strapless bodice was covered in glittering diamond rhinestones in varying sizes, and sheer sparkling material overlaid the teal skirt. Clear, high heeled pumps adorn small, elfin feet. Stark white gloves ran all the way up her slender arms to her small shoulders. A white choker with a pale teal flower wrapped around her delicate neck. Blonde hair that reached to her shoulder blades was straightened with a large, pale teal flower that matched her choker and stood just above the girls ear. With her warm chocolate eyes, she was absolutely breathtaking.

But for all her beauty, she wasn't the one he had made the mistake about.

Amethyst eyes now trained in on the girl's escort. An unbuttoned, deep burgundy jacket, that ran all the way to his knees, hugged his lithe form. Underneath the jacket, a deep purple turtleneck showed off the firm, defined muscles of his chest and abdomen. Tight, white pants displayed long, slender legs. Dark burgundy, almost black, boots covered his feet. His shoulder length, midnight blue hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, bangs parted on the side, falling over his left eye. He absentmindedly brushed his bangs back, only to have them fall right back into place.

The owner of the amethyst eyes, Kira Yamato, held in the pain of his heart as he noticed the escort's necklace. It was a simple red, rain drop shaped pendant on a thin leather cord. To anyone else in the room, it wouldn't mean anything... well, maybe the style of it might seem a little casual for the current ball Orb's princess was throwing... but Kira knew better. It was the necklace that _she_ had given him.

And this _she_ just happened to be the aforementioned Princess of Orb.

Cagalli Yula Atha: current ruler, peacekeeper, and princess of Orb. She was beautiful, though we have already established that, extremely intelligent, lighthearted, and... quick to temper, had _no _ability to hold her tongue, and often hurt peoples' feelings, without meaning to, by being blunt. Despite these few character flaws, she truly _was_ the perfect leader of Orb. The people all loved her. She also happened to be the twin sister of Kira Yamato, and was dating his best friend, Athrun Zala... whom Kira also secretly loved.

Life sucked, was all Kira could figure.

His mind began to wonder to his best friend, Athrun Zala. To Kira, he was like a Greek god with inhuman looks. Kira loved every aspect of the azure haired teen. His slightly pale colored skin, softer than one would imagine from an ex-gundam pilot, always seemed to just... glow. His body was beyond strong, yet he stayed thin and lanky, not bulky and clumsy looking like most of the male population. But his best physical feature by far was his amazing green eyes. Kira shuddered when a memory of Athrun and him ran through his head. A memory of a time when peace reigned, and they were able to hang out like any twelve-tear-old boys at that time...

It had been a stormy Saturday night. The secondhand clock that hung on the wall read 1 a.m., and Kira was staying over at Athrun's house for the weekend. Athrun's father was on a business trip, and his mother had long since gone to bed, like the boys were supposed to be doing. The boys had stayed up and were chatting animatedly about anything and everything: their lives, their parents, friends, crushes- all categories were accepted- when the lights suddenly when out.

Now, not that anyone besides Athrun would know, but Kira was _extremely_ afraid of the dark. Kira began to freak out, hyperventilating all the while. He was never really sure if it was his imagination or not, but Kira could've sworn he heard some really strange noises after that. He couldn't see Athrun, or anything for that matter, because of the dark, so he clamped his eyes shut tightly. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wound around his small waist. Kira 'eep'ed and jumped at the contact, and his heart shot to his throat. He looked up into his captors eyes and saw two emerald eyes staring back at him. The beautiful emerald eyes of Athrun.

"It's ok, Kira. If we stick together, the dark can't get to us."

Yes, those were the exact words Kira remembered Athrun whispering in his ear. After that, he had calmed down and melted into his friend's embrace. And, although he could see nothing else, Kira saw the glowing green eyes of his best friend. From then on, Kira would always find comfort in Athrun's eyes.

That was the first time Kira had thought something was beautiful about Athrun. Of course, he knew how good looking Athrun was. That was a given. But he had never thought about it in _that_ way before. The thought scared him, so he pushed it aside at the time. Yet, from then on, he would notice the smallest things that seemed so insignificant about his friend. Like, the way he smelled. Or, how _small_ that t-shirt _really_ was.

But it wasn't just Athrun's looks Kira had been attracted to. He loved the way Athrun could use his strange sense of humor at the _weirdest _times to cheer Kira up on a particularly bad day, or be serious if Kira needed him to be, or if Kira needed to spill about something, he would lend an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on.

Oh yes. Kira was absolutely, positively, undeniably in love with Athrun Zala, boyfriend of his _older_ (or so she says) twin sister, ruler of a nation, whom he only found out about recently during the heat of battle.

Kira sighed. What a messed up love triangle...

"Birdie?"

Kira jerked in surprise as he was brought out of his musing and looked on his shoulder at a small green and yellow mechanical bird. Kira patted its head and thought back to the day he had received Tori as a gift... from Athrun. That had been the inevitable day that he realized he was in love with the blue haired boy.

It was the beginning of spring. Cherry blossoms loitered the ground like soft pink snow, blowing in the wind. That day, an evacuation had been issued due to a possible threat in the vicinity. Athrun and Kira were in the park, saying their good-byes to one another. Athrun had given Tori to Kira as a temporary parting gift. He was so confident they would meet again, that Kira gave it little thought. They had hugged and then Athrun left. He never saw the tears in Athrun's eyes as he turned to go.

Kira had stood in the park for longer than he supposed he should have, but the second Athrun left, he had felt empty. By the time be was safely aboard the escape pod, he had realized that, in all honesty, it was very unlikely he would ever see Athrun again. Athrun had just put on a brave act for Kira's sake, so the separation would be easier for the amethyst eyed boy. After that, Kira had cried for days, finally getting why there was a huge part of his heart missing: he loved Athrun, and since Athrun was gone, so was that part of his heart.

_'The only difference now in our separation is it's not an evacuation separating us, it's my newly reunited _sister Kira thought bitterly.

"Oh my, Kira. I fell sorry for that poor punch bowl. Whatever has it done to get such a hateful glare set upon it?" asked an amused voice

Kira's head snapped up to see Lacus Clyne, standing on the opposite side of the table he had been standing by, with a joking smile. He hadn't even realized he was glaring at the 'poor punch bowl' that was sitting on it.

Kira took a moment to take in Lacus' appearance. Her long, pink hair was now pulled up in a bun with a braid on either side of the head. She wore her normal pin in her hair also. A simple, strapless evening gown hugged her every curve, running all the way to the floor. It faded from a deep purple to a light pink as it went down. Soft pink, silk gloves went to the middle of her forearm with matching soft pink heels. A silver necklace with a diamond studded 'L' hung loosely around her neck. Glittery eye shadow brought out her soft gray eyes. She also had glitter in her hair, Kira noticed. All-in-all, she easily rivaled Cagalli for the most beautiful maiden at the ball.

"I, uh, was just... deep in thought..." Kira replied lamely.

"Oh? Then I feel sorry for whoever you were thinking of."

_'Heh, if you only knew it was my sister I was thinking about...'_

"I was thinking more of a... set of past events that didn't turn out well..."

_'Well, I _was_ thinking of past events...'_

"Ah. Do these events have anything to do with a certain blue haired childhood friend?" Lacus asked innocently. Too innocently.

Kira's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, then he caught himself. "Well, yes. I was just remembering some of the times we used to spend together before the war, when there was peace, and before Athrun lost his mother," Kira paused in thought for a moment. He may not have been in the best of moods, but Lacus was a good friend. He didn't want to snap at her or pass his mood on... plus, he didn't need her getting suspicious, "Actually, I always had a bit of a childish crush on Mrs. Zala when I was really young. Although, I thought it was strange how she had shorter hair then her son..."

"My, my, Kira. Do you always give out such good blackmail material?"

Kira's jaw dropped. What happened to the peace loving, kind hearted songstress he had met, what seemed, like such a long time ago?

Lacus laughed at his reaction, "I was kidding, Kira. You just seemed a little down, that's all. I was hoping to lighten the mood."

_'Dang, thought I hid it. Lacus, you're too perceptive...'_

"Yeah, I kinda am... was, I mean," Kira corrected quickly

"Kira Yamato, don't you dare lie to me," Lacus scolded/warned lightly.

Kira looked down sheepishly.

Lacus shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

"Ok, Kira, what seems to be bothering you?"

"Don't worry about it...," Kira mumbled.

Her amusement quickly fading, Lacus let a small sigh pass her lips. Men were so... impossible. She glanced at the clock discretely and said quickly, "I need to talk to you in private, Kira. I know just the place!"

Lacus grabbed Kira's arm and began to drag him off.

"Wha...? Lacus, where are you taking me...?"

"Oh, don't worry, Kira. You trust me, right?"

Kira didn't answer, though he did allow her to pull him to... wherever they were going. His mind began to wonder as he was directed out of the ballroom.

_'I wonder what Athrun's up to... probably announcing Cagalli and his' engagement or something...,'_ Kira snorted lightly at the thought. If it came to that, would Kira allow them to get married...? Or swoop in at the last minute and steal Athrun away. Kira snorted again, _'I can see the headlines now,_ "Orb's princess' husband-to-be is captured by jealous best friend of the groom and brother to the bride."_ That would go over well. And Athrun would be P.O.ed... or maybe, juuuust maybe, he'd tell me he fells the same way! And he really wants to marry me! And...,'_ Kira stopped his train of thought, _'No. No, i can't think that way. Besides, it only makes things worse... makes reality that much harsher... makes the heartache unbearable...'_

In the back of his mind, he knew he might be reading too much into it- it _was_ the only time he had seen Cagalli and Athrun together in _that _way before-, but he could be right, too.

Kira felt tears welling up in his eyes.

'And truth be told, Athrun and Cagalli are the seemingly perfect couple...'

Kira felt the first tear fall.

'...but, where does the best friend and brother fit into this puzzle...?'

Finally unable to hold them back any longer, Kira felt the tears fall freely from his eyes.

'Duh, Yamato. Your piece fits in a totally different puzzle... one without Athrun...'

With that logic in mind, Kira dried his eyes before Lacus would notice.

The only thing was there was a problem with Kira's logic: 'seemingly perfect' was just his assumption...

-tbc-

So...? What do you think? I noticed there didn't seem to be many Athrun/Kira fics out there, and thus, this was born! Mwahahahaha! cough Oh, um, sorry about that...

Anyways, I have no intention of making this a one-shot, but if I don't get many reviews, I'm not going to bother. It does take time to write stuff, ya know? So if I sat here for hours writing this (even if it is utter crap), and I get like, what, 2 review? why bother?

So, anyway, just review! Good, bad, flame, criticism, whatever! I take it all!

If you have any questions, or there is a part you don't understand, tell me in your review and I'll gladly answer it for you!

But what I really like is when people point out grammar/spelling/wording problems I had in my story. If you find any, please let me know, ok? Thanks a ton for your time!

Adjuel, signing off! -blip-


	2. Chapter 2

F.Y.I.: The timeline is after the war, and, well... I guess a bit AU(?), 'cause Athrun and Cagalli never hooked up, and neither did Lacus and Kira. K? Good...

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

_Emphasis_ on a word

(New scene)

Disclaimer: Sorry! I forgot this in the first chapter! No, sadly I do not own anything related to Gundam SEED… although, I bought the complete season from the internet…

Oh! And Bamboo-Boom, no I don't have a beta. I don't write often enough to have one, and I try to re-read my fics as many times as possible to make sure they look okay.

Seemingly Perfect

by: Ajuel

(One week before the ball...)

Cagalli stood before Athrun in his apartment, thinking of how she could ask such a question... without leading the poor boy on. She hoped he would not take it in a 'boyfriend-girlfriend' kind of way.

"What was it you needed, Cagalli?"

Cagalli started, broken from her thoughts by Athrun's slightly put-out voice.

Cagalli scowled at the teen before her, "Is now a bad time? Sorry, I just wanted to ask my friend a question. Sheesh..." she asked in a slightly angry/mocking voice.

Athrun sighed, his eyes softening slightly. Cagalli would never change from a hotheaded youth, and he was glad she wouldn't.

"No, Cagalli, I'm just stressed right now, that's all," Athrun managed a small smile.

"Oh, ok," Cagalli smiled brightly, then plowed on with her question, "Athrun, you know of the upcoming 'Ball for Peace,' right?"

Athrun nodded slightly. He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Well, you see, I kind of... Athrun, will you be my escort?"

Athrun just stared at the leader of Orb with a shocked expression on his face. Truthfully, he didn't want to take her. It wasn't that he didn't _like _Cagalli. In fact, he loved her. Just... not in _that_ way. In all honesty, his heart belonged to another, even if they had no clue of his feelings.

"Well...," Athrun really didn't want to hurt Cagalli's feelings, but he didn't want to lead her on, either, "Listen, Cagalli. I don't have a date or anything for the ball, so I don't mind going with you, but... well… I just want to go as friends, ok...?"

Cagalli snorted, taking on a very haughty expression, "Of course, Athrun. As if you could be that lucky in the love department. Besides, my heart belongs to Lacus...," her eyes widened as she realized she'd said _way _too much.

Athrun held a smug smirk on his face. Cagalli saw his expression and her cheeks immediately started to burn from embarrassment.

"Listen here, Zala. The identity of my crush-"

"-love,-" Athrun corrected, obviously amused.

"-goes no further than this room. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, dear. But..."

Cagalli looked at Athrun curiously, "If you need any help in _wooing _her..."

Before Athrun could finish his sentence, Cagalli was out the door.

Athrun laughed at Cagalli's speedy get away, then sighed as he remembered what Cagalli had said to him

_'"As if you could be that lucky in the love department…"'_

That was true. He never could get lucky when it came to his cru- er, love.

A sudden knock on the door startled Athrun from his train of thought. Did Cagalli come back...?

"Come in," Athrun said.

Hearing the door open, Athrun turned to see the smiling face of Lacus Clyne starring at him with an amused expression.

"My, my, Athrun. What did you do? Blackmail the poor girl?"

Athrun's jaw opened in shock for a brief second before he caught himself.

"Uh, you mean Cagalli?"

"Mm-hm," Lacus hummed her confirmation.

"Ah, well, Cagalli came to ask me to escort her to the upcoming peace-ball-thingy she's throwing..."

"And you told her 'no'?" Lacus asked, almost excitedly. It slightly unnerved Athrun. Did she come for the same reason as Cagalli?

"No, no. Actually, I told her 'yes,'" Athrun could've sworn he saw her smile falter slightly.

"Oh, you did, did you? Then why was she so flustered? Almost like she was embarrassed... I thought it was because you refused her offer... so I guess you two will to be together from now on...," Lacus put on a face of neutrality. She didn't want Athrun to see her disappointment.

'_Thanks to her little slip up, I know why Cagalli was so flustered_,' Athrun thought amusedly.

"Actually, I told her I would escort her, but only as a friend. After that, she laughed at me for even suggesting that she like me in that way. Besides, I love...," Athrun's eyes widened when he realized he was about to do the exact thing Cagalli had done to him.

Lacus laughed light heartedly.

"Well, Athrun, I didn't know you felt that way about anyone. May I ask who has stolen your heart?"

"No," Athrun said evenly, almost as if it were nothing. Though inside, Athrun was hyperventilating. No one was supposed to know he loved anyone.

"Oh, come on, Athie-chan! Tell me who it is."

_'Maybe my job will be easier than I assumed...,'_ Lacus thought hopefully.

Athrun sighed. Today was going to be a looooong day.

(Present time at the ball)

When Lacus had finally left (after much torture at Athrun's expense), she knew everything she needed to know about who Athrun loved. Though she might have had a bruise or two from where Atrhrun physically forced her out the door. He had been so flustered about some of the questions she was asking, he couldn't stand it and made her leave. Now, he sat quietly waiting for the ball to end, while Cagalli chatted animatedly with some important official Athrun didn't know. Yet, somehow, his mind kept traveling to what Lacus said before he got her out the door.

"Honestly, Athrun, you should tell Kira how you feel. You never know how he will react until you tell him. And you know Kira is an understanding and kind individual. Even if he did not return your feelings, he would still be your friend... just think about it, ok?"

And he had thought about... since the second Lacus had left that day.

_'Thanks to her, now I'm actually thinking of telling him. I mean how idiotic would that be...? Right?'_

Athrun sighed in frustration. Love sucked.

_'No, love doesn't suck. It's just... hard.'_

Athrun thought back to the time he had first realized he was attracted to Kira in a more-than-friendly way...

There was a festival being thrown to celebrate the beginning of spring. The festival was nothing fancy, just a bunch of game, food, and shopping carts set up for people's enjoyment, but the main attraction were fireworks on the beach.

Twelve-year-old Kira had somehow managed to drag his stoic friend, Athrun, to said festival. After playing all the games, winning two stuffed animals (well, at least Kira was able to win two stuffed animals, unlike a certain azure haired boy), deciding to each take a stuffed animal (Athrun pouted/brooded until Kira offered him one of his), and sampling something from everyone of the food stalls (in truth, Kira only had a bowl of ramen. Athrun, on the other hand, was the one who sampled everything. Needless to say, he got a stomach ache), the two boys went to their favorite spot to watch the fireworks. It was on a cliff overlooking the beach, and had the perfect view of where the fireworks would be.

Dusk was just setting, and the two friends had just settled themselves on the blanket they had brought. The stars were beginning to show up in the sky, and the happy-go-lucky Kira was getting impatient.

"I told you there was still time to play a few more games, but noooo, we have to hurry and 'get our spot on the cliff.' No one even knows there is a path up this cliff, Athrun."

Athrun groaned at his not-so-patient friend.

"Kiiiira...," Athrun drawled, "can you be any whinier?"

Kira's face lit up in mock shock, "Me? Whiny? Athrun Zala, I a no such thing!"

Kira huffed lightly, which started an all-out glaring contest. Suddenly, both boys started laughing as hard as they could.

An unexpected light in the sky broke their laughter.

"Eww, look at all the pretty colors, Athrun!"

Athrun chuckled at his friend, then responded teasingly, "Of course they're pretty, Kira, they're fireworks."

Kira scowled, but didn't reply or turn from the beautiful display before him. An exceptionally glittery burst of light wiped the scowl from his face, and in its place was a pure look of awe.

Athrun risked a glance at his awestruck friend, and ended up doing a double take. His breath suddenly caught in his throat. Kira looked absolutely gorgeous, especially with the many different colors lighting his tanned futures. Athrun found he couldn't tear his gaze from the sight. Besides, the fireworks paled in comparison to how his friend looked then and there. When Athrun's brain finally caught on to what he was doing, he promptly blushed and looked at the ground.

"Wow, wasn't that an awesome finale, Athrun?" Kira asked excitedly.

Athrun's head snapped up. The fireworks were already over? Had he really been staring at Kira that long? Why had he stared at Kira like that...? Wait! No! It couldn't be! Did he... love Kira...? He then realized Kira was still waiting patiently for an answer.

"Uh... y-yeah, that was great!" honestly, Athrun had no idea what the finale was like...

"Aren't the stars pretty tonight? They seem to glow brighter than usual."

Athrun was glad for the distraction, "Yeah, they do seem extra bright tonight..."

"Hey, look, Athrun! A shooting star! Let's make a wish, quick!"

Athrun looked in time to see the star float across the sky. He closed his eyes to make a wish, and then his eyes snapped open inhumanly quickly.

Had he really just wished that...? It was the first wish that came to mind...

_'I wish Kira loved me the way I love him...'_

Yes. Yes he had just wished that. And he accepted it. But he would never, ever tell Kira.

"What did you wish for Athrun?" Kira asked curiously.

"My wish... is something so impossible, I may as well have wished for the world...," Athrun's eyes were slightly glossy, a sad, ironic smile rested on his lips. Kira thought he seemed so... serious. It frightened him slightly.

"Athrun...?" he asked slowly.

Athrun snapped back to reality, "Yes, lo- Kira?"

Athrun sighed at his almost slip up. Defiantly could never tell Kira...

Kira gave a small, confused smile, "Never mind..."

Athrun sighed at the memory. He had told himself back then he would never tell Kira of his feelings... but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it to himself, especially now that Lacus knew. She wanted him to tell Kira how he felt... and Lacus usually got her way. Not that she was spoiled in the least, but who could say 'no' to the kindhearted songstress?

Athrun's thoughts started to wonder again. He thought about the night that he was able to hold Kira in his arms, and it had felt so right, the night he almost broke down...

It had been about a month since the 'fireworks episode,' as Athrun dubbed it. Athrun had asked Kira to stay the night, and it was storming like crazy. Like any reasonable boys at a sleepover, they stayed up way past curfew... secretly, of course. They had so many things to talk about, whether they were important or made no sense at all.

Right when Athrun was telling Kira of an old sea tale his mother once read to him, the lights went out. Now, being the good friend he was, Athrun knew Kira was afraid of the dark. Unsure of what to do, Athrun did the only thing he could think of: make sure Kira knew he was there for him. His mind made up, Athrun walked over to Kira put his arms around his thin waist. Kira made a noise of surprise. Athrun was suddenly looking into scared amethyst eyes.

"It's ok, Kira. If we stick together, the dark can't get to us," Athrun whispered into his friend's ear.

Kira relaxed into the embrace, and Athrun had to bite his tongue from running off and confessing how he felt.

Athrun could remember how Kira felt against him so vividly, like it had just happened the night before. That one memory was one that Athrun knew he would forever be reminded of whenever he was around Kira. It was a curse, but one Athrun could never live without, nor would he ever wish it away.

A gruff voice pulled Athrun from the inner workings of his mind.

"So, Princess, is there anything we need to know about you and your escort?" Athrun looked up at the businessman Cagalli had been talking to. The question had, obviously, drawn his attention. The man then nudged Cagalli in the side and winked.

Cagalli looked at Athrun, blinked, then turned back to the man. She broke out into laughter after a moment's silence. "No, Mr. Aldson. Athrun is just my friend," she said once her giggles were under control.

"Yes, Cagalli is just a dear friend, Sir," Athrun added for reassurance to her statement. All he needed was for Kira to think they were together... not that it really mattered. Kira didn't like him that way, anyway...

If he only knew…

"Ah, friends. I'm sorry I made such assumptions, Princess."

"It's all right. Well, I suppose I should go greet some more guests..."

"But of course! I didn't mean to keep you. Good-bye, it was an honor to meet you, Princess."

"You, too, Mr. Aldson."

Athrun followed Cagalli until she was stopped by some other guest. He tuned out their conversation, just as he had been doing all night. He glanced around the room in hopes of catching a glimpse of Kira. He suddenly spotted him by the punch bowl.

He was wearing a simple, light purple, button down shirt. The top few buttons were undone, showing off a teasing amount of tan skin beneath, asking to be kissed... (_'Bad thought, Zala, bad thoughts...')_ Kira also wore... tight...(_'Dang...')_ black dress pants. Deep purple loafers completed his outfit. Athrun then noticed Kira was talking to Lacus. (_'She looks nice...'_) Athrun's face paled. She wouldn't... would she? Naw... but you never know...

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked quietly.

She stopped her conversation with... he wasn't sure who it was, "Yes, Athrun?"

"I'm going to step outside for some fresh air. Do you mind?"

Cagalli smiled, and, to Athrun, it looked suspiciously like a 'knowing smile,' "No, Athrun, I don't mind."

Alright, now he knew something was up, because that smile was just devious.

"Right. Um… bye!" Athrun scurried away.

He noticed Lacus was now pulling Kira towards the balcony. Uh-oh. With no one around, she might tell Kira...

_'Crap...,'_ Athrun thought, speeding up his pace.

As he neared the balcony, he heard Lacus say in a serious tone, "I think there is something you should know, Kira..."

_'No, no, no, no!'_ Athrun chanted in his head.

"What is it, Lacus?" Kira said slowly, sounding slightly wary.

"Well... I think it is only fair that you know... and it is wrong to keep you from knowing something so important..."

You think you know someone, then _BAM_; they go and tell your deepest, darkest secret...

"Just... tell me, Lacus. Is it about Athrun and Cagalli...?"

_'Wha...?'_ the confusion on Athrun's face mirrored Lacus's own confusion.

"Athrun and Cagalli? What about those two? I was just going to tell you-"

Athrun's confusion turned to panic when he realized Lacus was about to tell Kira what wasn't meant for his ears.

He dashed out onto the balcony and shouted, "NO!"

Twin startled faces stared at Athrun in shock. After a moment of silence, Lacus composed herself and greeted Athrun, "Why, good evening, Athrun. What brings you to the... balcony?"

"Lacus, how could you even think about telling Kira I l..." a look of horror crossed Athrun's futures. He almost let it slip... and to think, he was berating Lacus...

"Athrun, as much as I want you to tell him, I would never force you to or do it for you. Besides, I was just going to tell Kira I am going out with Cagalli."

Both Kira and Athrun gasped and started sputtering at the same time.

"But... but... Athrun and Cagalli... lost my chance... I was going... to step aside... they are the _'seemingly perfect'_ couple... I ... they..."

"Wha...? I though... you brought Kira out here... I thought you were telling him I... It seemed like you were... I mean, the _balcony_, Lacus..."

A sudden silence fell over the three teens. Lacus didn't understand one thing the two boys had been muttering on and on about a few moments ago.

The silence was suddenly broken by Kira and Athrun saying at the same time, "_You_ and _Cagalli_ are _going out_!"

Lacus couldn't help it: she laughed.

"Well, now that you two know, I'm going to find my girlfriend," Lacus went to leave, but turned to face the boys before disappearing around the corner, "And, Athrun? Just tell him. Look how it turned out for me."

The two boys stood in a daze for awhile, until Kira finally snapped out of it.

"I can't believe it...," Kira said

"Yeah, but I knew Cagalli was in love with Lacus," Athrun replied without thinking.

"What? You did?"

"Uh, yeah. Last week, when Cagalli asked me to be her escort for the ball as a favor, she let it slip. I wonder when they got together...?"

Kira turned to look at Athrun and asked sheepishly, "So, you and Cagalli _aren't_ going out and in love and planning on getting married?"

"What?" Athrun asked, confused, "No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you came here together, so I figured you two were a couple...," Kira replied, slightly embarrassed.

Athrun smiled at Kira, "Nope. I only like Cagalli as a friend." Kira's heart soared. He still had a chance. Maybe he should tell Athrun now...? "Plus, I love someone else."

Kira's eyes widened, then he turned away from Athrun, his heart filled with renewed pain.

_'Taday has been horrible. First, I decide to finally tell him. Then, I thought he loved Cagalli. Next, I learn he was just helping her out and get all happy, just to learn he really _does _love someone...'_

Kira's eye began to fill with tears. Love was the worst emotion ever, Kira decided.

Athrun noticed Kira's lack of response to his words. That didn't help his courage any.

"Kira, this is hard, but...," Athrun paused. He wasn't sure he could do it.

_'Ok, all you have to remember is what Lacus said, "Just tell him. Look how it turned out for me." Right. You can do this, Zala.'_

Then, Kira whispered with such a pain filled voice, it caught Athrun by surprise, "Who is it, Athrun?"

Athrun's breath caught, then he let it out slowly.

"You," he breathed.

Kira whipped around to face a nervous Athrun.

"Really? Are you really serious?" Kira failed to conceal the happiness in his voice.

Athrun smiled at the obviously excited teen before him, "Yes, I'm very serious."

Athrun was suddenly holding a smiling Kira in his arms.

"I love you, too, Athrun."

After a moment of appreciating the feel of Athrun's arms around him, Kira broke away from his embrace and leaned on the railing around the balcony, a sly grin on his face.

"Aren't the stars pretty tonight? They seem to glow brighter than usual."

Athrun chuckled. Those had been the same words Kira used after the fireworks at the festival. He walked up behind Kira and wrapped his arms around the chocolate haired teen's waist. He repeated the words he had said that fateful night.

"Yeah, they do seem extra bright tonight..."

Kira couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. So, Athrun remembered the festival, too.

"Athrun, wouldn't it be ironic if a shooti- oh my gosh! Look, Athrun, a shooting star!"

"Better make a wish, Kira...," Athrun murmured into Kira's ear.

"Right!" Kira closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them, "What did you wish for Athrun?"

"My wish… is for me to know, and you to never guess," Athrun said happily.

"Aww, no fair, Athrun," Kira pouted and turned in his koi's arms.

"Too bad," Kira and Athrun slowly brought their faces together until lips met lips in a sweet kiss.

That night, two identical wishes went to the wind: _'I wish we will be together forever...'_

(Just inside the balcony)

A certain pink haired songstress sighs, "Don't you think they make an adorable couple, Cagalli?"

Silence...

"Cagalli? Cagalli are you crying?"

The blonde princess sniffled slightly, "N-no! I just... have... something… maybe I was..."

Lacus smiled and intertwined her hand with Cagalli's.

"Now, everything is _truly _perfect..."

(Owari)

Gaw, that was sappy! Dang it! I positively can't write anything but fluff… or something extremely sad. I used to have an account on here when I was like, 11 or 12, and I had that problem. (I'm 14 now) Of course, back then I NEVER reread my fics… and, at maximum, they were around 500 words. I can't even remember my PenName! Oh, and I wasn't into yaoi then. I didn't even know what it was! How did I survive? (p.s. if you have advice for my 'sap' problem, let me know…)

Sorry, I'm rambling. I have to hurry and get off here (this is my bro's compu…), but he's a cool bro. Plus, my parent's don't know yet, but he has a little 'Kira' stashed in the closet, if you know what I mean. Although, I'm really close to my bro, and I like his bf (I think they're meant to be!), so I would never dream of telling my 'rents about it. Plus, I doubt they'd mind anyway, they don't really care... Actually, I'm surprised they don't know already. I mean, the 'odd' noises coming from my bro's room when his bf's over could be a clue (No, my bro does nothing more than kissing, you pervs… I think…) Oops, I started rambling again…

I don't write fanfics very often, and I'm sorry about this being up so late (I lost my floppy, but found it last night), so don't expect a ton of writings from me. Just, every once and a while or so.

If you have any questions, leave 'em in your review. And, if there is a certain fandom you like, tell me (plus the pairing you like from the fandom). If I'm accustomed enough with that fandom to write about it, I might. That's not a guarantee though. Thank-you for reading my 'crappy-sappy piece if fluff' as my bro dubs it, and R & R! Again, please point out any grammar/spelling/wording problems I have…

Thanks again,

Adjuel


End file.
